EL DESEO DE UN CUMPLEAÑOS
by kinomiya lee18
Summary: SE TRATA DE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE WINRY,Y COMO ES QUE EL DESEO PEDIDO A UNA ESTRELLA ES UN PROBLEMA PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS....Y PARA OTRAS ES UN BENEFICIO
1. EL DESEO PEDIDO A UNA ESTRELLA

ESTE ES UN FIC DE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST(**_NOTA:FULL METAL ALCHEMIST O SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN)_**ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN....

SE TRATA DEL CUMPLE DE WINRY Y DE COMO ED SE ENAMORA MAS DE ELLA....!ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**

* * *

! EL CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS ESPERADO DEL AÑO!**

**Un día antes del cumpleaños de winry,ella y Ed discutían….**

¿Porque lo hiciste? Dime estoy esperando enano!- **dice una chica de estatura media con cabello rubio muy enojada.**

¡! Tenía que hacerlo el me sacaba de quicio!- **decía Ed con un tono un poco gruñón**

¡Tú sabes que ya no existe nada entre tú y yo, solo es una relación de cliente/mecánico o simplemente de amigos….además que hay de yunne?que hay de ustedes 2?- **comenta winry**

¡!ella y yo…bueno ya no, somos nada!- **decía Ed con tono triste y cabizbajo**

**¡!** Si cómo no! Lo dices para darme celos no Ed!- **dudosa**

**-apretando en puño derecho- **¡!Es verdad!....!Ella termino conmigo, porqué!...

¿Por qué- **pregunta su amiga y mecánica muy angustiada**

**!PORQUE SE VA A CASAR!....****- dice Ed con desilusión**

¿ a casar?- **dice winry sorprendida**

¡!si, mira resulta que su padre tiene un amigo que tiene un hijo de la misma edad que ella y pues se pusieron de acuerdo para el matrimonio arreglado de ellos dos- **explicaba Ed aún más cabizbajo**

¡! Oh, así que es un matrimonio arreglado!

¡!Si , ese tipo de cosas las aborrezco!no son lo mío!- **decía el con una mano en la frente**

Oye!- **interrumpe winry **-¡!Por eso tenías que hacer lo que hiciste Eh dime?

**Ed sacando una leve sonrisa pícara **-¡!Pero al menos uno de los dos sabe que te gusto, o no?

¡!claro que no, que equivocado estas!- **dice winry sarcásticamente**

**-Ed señala un especie de alto a winry en la cara -**¡!Oye, oye, oye…el anda presumiendo de como besaba y tenía que demostrarle que estaba absolutamente equivocado…!

¡!Y supongo que para demostrar su absolutamente positiva equivocación….**!****TENIAS QUE BESARME!****- decía ella hecha toda una fiera y con su fiel llave en la mano**

¡!win…win…ey…winry,era una broma sabes!- **dice Ed un poco intimidado por aquella llave, la cual le ha dado miles y miles de golpes cuantas veces winry se enfadaba

* * *

**

** !EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE WINLY ROCKBELL!**

**se escucha un murmullo muy grande en la sala-!_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS WYNRY!_**

!ay,es perfecto...abuela,muchas gracias!- **winry emocionada**

!te lo meceres mi niña !-** le dice la abula con su pipa en la mano**

**alphonse se acerca con un paquete mediano color purpura y moño lila y se lo entrega-**!al,es un lindo sueter de gatitos,muchas gracias!

!no hay porque win,lo hice porque se que tambien te gustan!-**haciendo mueca alegre y poniendo una mano tras la cabeza**

**deprontro se acercan en coronel mustang y la teniente hawkeye,winry se extraña porque la teniente le da solo una tarjeta.....**

**riza acercandose a winry -**!winry este regalo es departe de central.....! **winry lo habre extrañada y..... -**!veamos que dice.....!

_** !GRACIAS POR ESTAR A MI LADO!............**_

!pero que es esto!- **decia winry apunto del delirio**

!perdona es que cuando fuimos a comprar tu obsequio ya habia cerrado la tienda y pues te hicimos una tarjeta!-** dice mustang confiado -_-**

**todos: **XD

!ey falta el mio no!-** dice ed **

!edward!-** dice win contenta con estrellitas en los ojos *-***

!pero conociendote,compraste algo horrible no!- **dice winry con ojos fijos y los brazos en la cintura**

**mostrandole un paquete un poco pequeño**- !no,solo mira esto!

haber veamos......- **dice winry abriendo el regalo - **!ah,es...es,es un...!

**csieska,alphonse,elisya,etc...**- ! un dije,un dije....!

!un dije muy hermoso!- **el dije era dorado y tenia una forma de llave de 3/4(como la de wynry)y tenia escrito su nombre en el....**

!que!,no hay un agradecimiento para este enano!- **dice edward sarcasticamente**

!ed...!-** dice winry**

!si,win...!-** contesta ed**

!te dijiste enano!

!jejejeje,no importa!-** dice el con una risa bromista **

**en ese instante llega el novio de la cumpleañera quin es tambien un alquimista como el joven "acero",y felicita a su novia....**

!charlie,hola!-**dice la rubia efusibamente hacia el novio**

!hola winnye,perdon por llegar tarde es que me surgieron pendientes en la central de aqui y tuve que atenderlos.....!- **dice charlie disculpandose **

!no importa,pero ya estas aqui!- **dice alegre**

!hola...charles,como estas!- **dice ed un poco celoso**

**charlie burlandose- **!oh,hola ed..no te vi esque estas un poco pequeño y pues por eso creo que no te note!

!estas diciendome que soy como una pulga tan pequeña que parece invisible y que ademas de eso tiene problemas de crecimiento!- **dice ed enojado**

!hey,que es eso que tienes en el cuello winnie!- **dice extrañado charlie**

!es,bueno...!-dice win

!yo se lo obsequie,porque algun problema!- **lo dice ed con el pecho casi inflandolo**

!no,ninguno...solo que olvidaste una cosa....!

**desafiandolo- **!¿cual,eh charlie!

**!ELLA ES MI NOVIA!-** **gritandolo casi alos 4 vientos**

**y asi empezaron a discutir edward y charlie,mientras que los demas disfrutan de la fiesta de la mecanica mas grande....**

**mas tarde....**

!gracias,por esta noche charlie!,fue muy....!- **dice winry a charlie**

!inolvidable,hermosa,agradable...!- **dice el como dandolo como cumplido**

!yo no diria lo mismo,charlie!- **ed inturrumpiendo sarcasticamente alos jovenes chicos**

!¿que haces aqui enano sanpugento?,no deberias de irte ya ?-** charlie enojado**

**grita enojado el elric mayor - **!¿ENANO SANPUGENTO?

!EDWARD!,que haces aqui?no deberias de estar acostado ya?- **diciendo winry**

**!digamos que vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco,pero solo eh encontrado aire lleno de veneno!**- dice el chico elric

!ed,eres tan.....!-dice winry enojada

!descuida win,ya estoy acostumbrado a los insultos mal intensionados de ciertas personas...!,verdad edward?- **dice charlie confiado**

**edward un poco extrañado - **O_o,!PERO QUE LE PASA,A ESTE TIPO..ACASO SE CREE EL UNICO SER EN LA TIERRA O QUE!

!bueno winry,linda me tengo que ir espero que te hayas pasado un grandioso cumpleaños! **-depronto charlie le toma la mano en accion de despedida**

**ed muy enojado(pensando) -**!aahhhh,vete ya tonto...que vez que ya es tarde y no te queremos aqui,ahhhhhhhh!

!ed,te pasa algo! **- pregunta winry**

!bueno edward,resultaste ser un contrincante muy ingenioso...espero que no veamos pronto! -** se dirige charlie a ed**

! lo sabia,yo siempre lo supe..no tuviste que decirme! **-dice el ojos ambarinos orgulloso de si-**.........!oye pero de que hablas,yo en que resulte bueno!**-extrañado**

**charlie saliendo de la casa- **! ya te daras cuenta,debes de descubrirlo tu mismo! - **diciendo esto charlie desaparecio en la niebla del camino**

**

* * *

**

!ESTA ES APENAS ES LA 1ra PARTE ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO...ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE(O COMO OTROS DICEN EL 2do CAPITULO)....

SALUDITOS

kinomiya lee18(alias"NINA DE ELRIC(en myspace))


	2. LA CAUSA DE UN DESEO

_**ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN….BUENO ESPERADO ESQUE QUE SOY PRIMERIZA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS Y PASARLOS, BUENO QUIERO PENSAR QUE ESTE ESTARA BIEN ESCRITO PUESTO QUE AVECES ME COMO LAS LETRAS (!SUPONGO QUE YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA DE ELLO!), BUENO ESTE CAPITULO, SE TRATA DE UNA PERSONA EN ESPECIAL QUE PIDE UN DESEO A UNA ESTRELLA Y SE LE CUMPLE PERO NO SOLO A EL LE BENEFICIA, SI NO A OTRAS PERSONAS POR IGUAL…**_

_**(**__**LES RECUERDO QUE TODO LO RELACIONADO CON FULL METAL ALCHEMIST; PERSONAJES, CIUDADES, O CUALQUIER SITUACION FAMILIAR QUE APARESCA EN LA HISTORIA…SON DERECHOS RESERVADOS DE LA MISMA)**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
**

**CAP.2. "LA CAUSA DE UN DESEO"**

**!** Ed, te pasa algo!**- pregunta winry**

! Bueno Edward, resultaste ser un contrincante muy ingenioso...espero que no veamos pronto!** -**_**se dirige Charlie a Ed**_

! Lo sabía, yo siempre lo supe. No tuviste que decirme!**-**_**Dice el ojos ambarinos orgulloso de si**_**-**.........!oye pero de que hablas, yo en que resulte bueno!-_**extrañado**_

_**Charlie saliendo de la casa**_-! ya te darás cuenta, debes de descubrirlo tú mismo! - _**diciendo esto Charlie desapareció en la niebla del camino**_

!Sigo diciéndolo, tú novio….es algo extraño! – _**dice Edward sarcástico**_

Mmm!bueno lo que sea! Oye Ed? No ibas ir a dormir!- _**pregunta sospechosamente**_

¡!bueno, yo!...te has fijado como lucen las estrellas en la noche antes de dormir!- _**desviando la conversación *U***_

¡!Ah!O_o, pero de que hablas!** – **_**extrañada**_** - **¡! Emm, si claro, de hecho días antes de su llegada siempre veo las estrellas y pido un deseo…la mitad de ellos se me han cumplido! **–**_**viendo hacia el cielo**_

¡¿y qué era lo que pedias?¡,digo si se podría….saber claro!**- **_**preguntando curioso**_

! bueno eso, pues….!,tendrías que atraparme para saberlo,jijijijiji ! **– **_**corriendo hacia la colina cerca de la casa**_

_**Reaccionando ante la acción de winry**_** -** ¡!winry ,eh espera. No corras!...si así lo quieres !ya verás te atrapare!

_**Varios metros después…..en la colina cerca del árbol**_

_**Edward tomando a winry por la cintura**_** - **! aja, ya vez te alcance y además te atrape. Y todo en muy poco tiempo!

!Eres un tramposo Ed, no se vale!,ahhh!- _**deteniéndose y tropezándose con una piedra**_

¡!winry,cuidado…!- _**cayéndose con ella**_

_**Los dos cayeron al pasto pero al verse las caras no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y preguntarse sobre aquella vida la cual llevaban….**_

!oye, Ed….y que vas a hacer respecto a yunne?no piensas hablar con su padre y arreglar las cosas! – _**pregunta un poco incomoda**_

¡!ya te dije, qué no importa yunne no quiere hablarme y su padre es igual! – _**incomodo pero igualmente a gusto con winry**_

¡!al menos deberías intentarlo! – _**acercándose cada vez mas a ed**_

¡!pero no me escuchara…..!- _**igualmente acercándose a ella**_

¡!no hagas que te golpee y solo…….!- _**winry abriendo bien los ojos**_

_**Edward beso a winry de tal manera que ella olvida casi lo que le iba a decir……**_

**¡**!Yo...winry, no quise es que este asunto de yunne es algo….!No se…! **– **_**confundido**_

!Yo…debo…tengo que irme, tengo que levantarme temprano!...tengo una reparación de un cliente muy importante **– **_**dice cabizbaja**_**- **!Buenas noches ed!

!no winry,espera…yo no quise….!- **preocupado**

!adios!-** winry sale corriendo hacia su casa**

!Decir eso!...- **termina de decir Edward**-!Ahhh,soy un estúpido,como fui a decir eso,ojala me callara la boca cada vez que trato de arruinar algo!...!ahhh,pero en fin…!

**Edward mira hacia el cielo y lo único que ve es la luna grande resplandeciendo esperando a que alguien la elogie…y también mira las estrellas !ahh,las estrellas;cuento desearía ed que alguno de sus desos fuera a hacerse realidad…pero…**

!como desearía que se cumpliera mi deseo!,sería tan fácil…decisión!pero no sé qué hacer!** – diciéndose así mismo-¡!ah,desearía..que win….!**

**En ese momento grita una voz familiar, es el pequeño de los elric "Alphonse"…diciéndole que ya era tarde que dentro de una semana tendrían que partir hacia central porque el molesto de mustang les había asignado una misión. Así que fueron a dormir…..**

**ala mañana siguiente....  
**

!buenos dias!-**dice la rubia algre a la gente que estaba en la cocina**

!buenos dias win,!¿que quieres desayunar hoy!- **pregunta un joven rubio alto y sonriente**

!¿ah?,al..pero que haces en la cocina-** dice ella sentandose en la mesa** - y do..donde esta edward?

!bueno el amanecio un poco tenso,y dijo que hiria ha entrenar cerca del rio...!,por casualidad sabes que tiene winry,es que el no me dijo nada!- **preocupado  
**

!yo claro que no,que te hace pensar en ello!**- nerviosa y sarcastica responde**

! yo,yo solo decia 0w0 !- **diciendo asustado**

!ire a verlo!- **winry levantandose de la mesa**

**!winry!- dijo gritandole,ya que winry se habia ido corriendo-**!ay,no ahora que hago,no alcance a decirle que yunne venia hacia aca!

....pero sera mejor no decircelo y menos a ed por que se pondria peor!

**en otro lugar de rizenbull....**

!gracias por ayudarme a escapar de esa celda tan sofocante,ya estaba muriendo de soledad! **-dice una joven de cabello castaño claro largo y ojos verde esmeralda,y figura delgada  
**

!no hay de que...pero yunne porque lo haces!que tiene de malo el joven pretendiente que tu padre tiene para ti! - **dice su mejor amigo:misma estatura,cabello negro corto,ojos cafes y figura delgada**

!es que el ama a otra persona!y yo tambien amo a....-**recordando a edward**

!si lo se a edward!...pero el se entero que te casaras..y rompieron!eso no cuenta para nada en ti o que!

!solo ayudame a encontrarlo si,escuche de una fuente confiable que se encuentra aqui y no pienso irme hasta que le xplique lo que paso realmente....-**dice ella mirando hacia el frente buscando a quien preguntarle**

**depronto se encuentra a winry en el camino......**

!disculpa,conoces a edward elric o alphonse!- **dice yunne dirigiendose a winry**

!me dices ami!-** winry reacciona un poco desorientada**

!dah,claro lela...te hablo a ti!o vez a alguien mas atras de ti! -** diciendole con un ojo cerrado y con la lengua afuera**

!disculpala,es solo que somos amigos de el y queremos verlo porque ella tiene que hablar con el! -**dice el un tanto apenado**

**pregunta winry- **!¿y quienes son ustedes,y de donde conocen a edward?

!pues veraz somos archer james linconl y ella es yunnelee hokai kiran...y nececitamos hablar con el!

!entonces tu eres **YUNNE** la novia de edward!- **pregunta winry**

!si quien pregunta!

yo,me llamo winry rockbell- **dice con su llave en mano y muy orgullosa de su nombre**

!¿winry rockbell?,eres la amiga fastidiosa de mi **eddyteddy**?,si bien me dijo el que eras algo...

algo que?.....-** dice ella**

algo horrorosamente fastidiosa!- **dice yunne con sonrisa malvada**

**entonces winry se desespero y se abalanzo sobre yunne y las dos empezaron a rodar por el camino hasta llegar a una colina cerca del rio...**

**y se vio una sombra muy baja y greñuda..resultaba que era edward descansando de su entrenamiento....**

**

* * *

**

* * *

!espero que este segundo capitulo les guste y que le hayan entendido(!para cualquier duda o aclaracion pueden dejarme mensajes,ya saben donde!)

luego les dare nuevos capitulos mientras tanto estan estos.....

aproposito estoy formando un club llamado "elric family",espero que se unan y/o comenten sobre los fanfics

gracias y espero que sigan mis historias!

besos,kinomiya_lee18

alias "NINA DE ELRIC"


End file.
